


It’s Payback Time Bitch

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Anal Sex, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Suicide, Begging, Blame it on the virus, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Chris is a dick, Chris is a douchebag, Chris never listens, Dubious Science, F/M, Intentional Self-Harm, Intersex, I’ve got nothing to say for myself, M/M, Male to Female to Male, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Wesker, Posted for my own self-indulgence, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recommend not reading, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Stolen virginity, This is really just bad writing, Unintentional Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wesker Bashing, Whump, blame it all on the virus, code veronica - Freeform, might be considered MPREG but not sure?, no seriously chris is a dick in my earlier writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Chris gives Wesker a taste of his own medicine and in which Chris learns something surprising about Wesker’s new enhancements.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, dubious science, male/female parts, vaginal sex, male to female to male, I have no clue, stolen virginity, Code Veronica, mention past rape, blame it all on the virus
> 
> All of these are just bad. Really bad.

Wesker and Chris have been fighting for a while now. After Wesker punched Chris, Chris saw the rails held above where he lay. As Wesker dove to kill Chris, Chris leaped at the lever hold the rails. A loud noise echoed as the rails fell on Wesker. He was now buried beneath them. Though strong enough, he didn’t make it out uninjured. The weight must have broken a few ribs and fractured his right shoulder blade. Chris thinking Wesker dead, leaned against the wall, pain laced through his sore body. He took a real beating. He gasped as the rails soon were pushed off Wesker’s body.

And he rose from the rails to sneer at Chris. “Not what you expected?” Chris got to his feet, knife in hand, and flung it at Wesker, who dodged easily but with pain. As quickly as Chris threw the knife, he pulled out his handgun and fired three shots. Two missed, but one hit Wesker in the right lung, which knocked him backward. A loud grunt rose from him as he writhed on the ground. Chris ran to Wesker and slammed one heavy boot on the bullet wound. Wesker choked up blood and reached for Chris’s foot to no avail. His speed couldn’t save him this time.

“Looks like the tables have turned?” Wesker growled but didn’t move. “Get on your stomach now!” Wesker weakly rolled onto his stomach. Chris roughly grabbed both hands and tied them together. He then kicked Wesker to roll onto his back. “Fuck… just leave me here to die!” Wesker spat blood at Chris. Chris was amazed at Wesker’s anger. “No, Wesker, I’m merely repaying a favor.” Chris unbuckled Wesker’s extra pack, letting him access his shirt to find a bare chest underneath. Not like the chest months ago, this one was maimed with healed wounds.

“My, we’re quite the map, aren’t we?” Wesker grimaced, “You have no idea what happened after you left.” Wesker looked away, angry with his weaknesses. Chris slid one finger along the largest scar. He was answered with a hiss from Wesker. “Oh, stop that, it’s my turn to play.” Chris stopped massaging Wesker’s chest and began to unbuckle his belt. “Chris, stop now. You don’t know what you’re getting into!” Wesker coughed, eyes filled with hate and a growing terror. Chris smiled at Wesker, who seemed to shrink away. Chris’s hands were at Wesker’s zipper. Wesker spat blood in Chris’s face, but Chris continued his removal of Wesker’s pants.

“Stop! As your commanding..!” A gun butt was slammed into the wound, leaving him breathless and choking up more blood, sliding down his chest to collect on his scars. Chris was working on Wesker’s boots, removing them in order to remove Wesker’s pants. Wesker had taken to stop wearing undergarments. He finally removed his shoes and grabbed a hold of Wesker’s pants, pulling them off muscular white legs, also scarred. “Hmm, where did you get those?” Wesker rolled hateful eyes at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Chris moved towards Wesker’s face, who backed away. Legs tightly concealing his genitals. Wesker turned his face away from Chris and gritted his teeth.

Chris grabbed his jaw and moved his face, so he had better access. Chris let his tongue pop out from between his lips and lick the blood from Wesker’s chin. Eyes clenched tightly and breathing through his nose, Wesker shrank away and brought his legs tighter against himself. “Chris, you’re playing with fire!” Wesker snarled. Chris leaned back and grabbed each of Wesker’s legs. He gasped. “Well, Wesker, what can you do now that I’m in control.” Wesker’s face broke into a scowl but said nothing. Chris wrenched Wesker’s legs away from his body and so that Chris could lean between them. Wesker cried out beside himself. Chris started to rock his hips into Wesker’s, who was now pale with fright.

“Don’t do this!” Wesker snarled. Chris let one hand explore Wesker, who gasped out, the now apparent bulge in Chris’s pants rubbing against him. Chris first grabbed Wesker’s dick, which caused him to throw his head back and moan. “Chris, stop!” Chris stroked Wesker, lazily still thrusting his own hips, leaned forward. “You never stopped for me!” He snarled. Wesker’s eyes shot open as Chris’s hand moved down to grab his testicles as he watched Wesker grow harder and harder. Wesker, now blushing, hid his face into his naked shoulder. His jacket had been pushed as far down as it could go with his tied hands.

Chris had somehow leaned Wesker by a nearby wall, which supported both their weight. “Chris, stop!” Sweat had broken out on both their faces, Wesker more apparent, his hair disheveled from its usual slicked back appearance. Chris had moved back to Wesker’s now hard cock. Stroking it and teasing its head. Wesker was breathing loudly, and small cries were brought forth from him. You seem to be enjoying this!” Chris smiled until he felt a slowly growing wet spot forming on his pants right where his own erection rocked against. He now removed the one hand that was leaning against Wesker’s hip and brought it to the wet spot.

Wesker was oblivious to this until Chris pushed a finger into where the liquid was coming from. Wesker cried out as the finger plunged into him, pushing in and out. The attention to his dick doubled. Wesker now tried to fight the pleasure but was unable; tears crept to his eyes and pushed forward down his cheeks as he came. Semen spewed from his dick to cover his chest, and the muscles in his new orifice clamped down on Chris’s intruding fingers. Wesker had regained his footing and had arched his back insanely as he road out the orgasm. “So, was that the secret you were keeping?” Chris snarled as Wesker collapsed against the wall, blushing profusely.

Wesker snarled at Chris, “It’s a nasty side effect I hate!” Wesker coughed. “But it’s not like I can just get rid of it! How would you like a pussy! What a disgrace it is.” Wesker started to choke up more blood. Chris smiled at that. “Well, let’s try it out, eh?” Wesker looked at Chris with a deep hatred… and bared his teeth. “No way in hell, Chris!” Blood and saliva oozed out of his mouth as he leaned forward. Still, in the throes of his orgasm, Wesker was momentarily weakened. Chris took his hands away from Wesker’s dick and other pleasure place and started removing his shirt. Wesker rocked against Chris in a vain attempt to get away, but it only made Chris groan ad want him more.

“Ah, Wesker, I knew you wanted me like that!” Wesker was furious now and growled like a cornered animal. Chris quickly took off his shirt and then undid his belt and zipper. He didn’t bother discarding his boots but pushed Wesker off his lap to land on his rear harshly, who then cursed at Chris. Chris stood and pushed his pants as far down as he could, then crouched in front of Wesker, who was sneering nastily at Chris. Chris grinned, then immediately frowned. “Get up, it’s payback time bitch.” Wesker refused until a fist lodged in the bullet wound, which made him gasp. Chris hooked a hand under each muscular arm, pulled Wesker to his feet, and slammed him against the wall.

Wesker’s head cracked against the wall, almost making him blackout. Chris raised Wesker a little higher till Wesker’s feet barely touched the floor. Wesker leaned back against the wall. He strained forward as he felt Chris’s cock poke at his new hole. “Chris, no!” Panic filled eyes as Chris smiled evilly. “Paybacks a bitch isn’t it?” With that said, he impaled Wesker on his throbbing cock. Wesker cried out as he felt something rip inside of him. Nonetheless, he arched his back, allowing Chris better access. Chris leaned against Wesker’s chest and the muscles inside him clenched around Chris’s cock. Wesker’s feet still barely touched the ground.

Chris started to lift Wesker up off his dick as he slid out of him. Wesker slammed his head back, his mouth in the shape of an ‘O,’ unable to cry out. Chris then dropped Wesker’s body back onto his cock, burying himself deep inside. “Augh!” It was all Wesker managed. Chris lifted Wesker up again but let him fall back down faster this time. Wesker cried out, “Chris, stop, please, you don’t know what you’re doing!” Chris moved faster suddenly. “Shut the fuck up!” Wesker was unable to say anything. Chris was moving Wesker at a steady pace, but it felt weird, his balls kept on knocking into his dick as it was swallowed by his other hole, making him near release faster.

Wesker was hurting, but the pleasure of Chris inside him and the pressure on his dick as it was trapped between Chris’s and his body was heaven. He wouldn’t last long. Chris finally gave up by lifting Wesker and just pinned his body against the wall with his own as he slammed into his sweet love hole. “Oh, Wesker, you’re a better fuck than any girl I’ve been with!” Wesker wasn’t listening. He couldn’t even reply. All he could do was grunt as he neared his peak. Chris could feel him, the walls gripping his dick started to ripple like the start of an earthquake. “Ah, shit!” Chris was so hot, he slammed violently into Wesker, bruising both their hips as he raced to fulfill his lust.

“Chris…” Wesker barely made out. He couldn’t take anymore, and he cried Chris’s name out again as his body exploded with his release. His whole body was spasming as he came. Hot streams of cum erupted from his cock, smearing both their chests. His newly acquired pussy clamped down onto Chris’s still moving cock tight like a vice, almost locking him inside. Chris continued to pump as much as he could before he came, burying as deeply into Wesker as he could before his cock exploded, shooting thick ropes of semen to hit the walls of Wesker’s cunt, which made him cry out again. Chris, too weak to support both him and Wesker, collapsed against him to slide down the wall.

“Ah, that was so fucking good!” Wesker, still in the throes of passion, started to cry to Chris’s amazement. “What’s wrong, Wesker? Did I hurt you!” Wesker looked at Chris and bared his teeth and snarled. “You don’t have a fucking clue, do you? You have no idea… Aughh!” Wesker suddenly cried out and twisted violently to land on his side. “Augghh!” Chris pulled his half-erect cock out of Wesker’s pussy and moved away as Wesker seemed to have a seizure. Wesker then squeezed into a tight ball and then lay still. Chris was so shocked, he thought he killed him. Slowly he crawled over to his body and put a hand on Wesker’s shoulder.

He snapped up slowly and yelled at Chris, and glared at him. Except he wasn’t a he anymore, he was a she. Wesker had now a pair of small breasts, his scars still in the same places, and somehow his dick either retracted inside her body or just disintegrated. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Her pussy was in plain view for Chris, which was filled and dripping out his cum. Chris’s eyes filled with lust as his cock twitched to life and slowly slunk over to Wesker, who looked uneasy and started to crawl backward, unable to get onto shaky feet. Chris grabbed one delicate but muscled leg and slid Wesker to him. “My Wesker, if I knew this would happen, I would’ve fucked you sooner.”

He brought his mouth to one pert nipple and began to suck on it. “Fuck… fuck you, Chris!” Wesker coughed as she snapped, not unfazed by his munching at all. One of his hands slid to her hole and started to play with her nub. “It looks like I’m going to be fucking you,” Chris replied in a hiss. He then opened her legs more and placed his head at her entrance. Wesker gasped and flung her head back, arching her back, and Chris shoved his head inside her. “My, my what a change of heart!” Chris chuckled. Wesker snarled and spat, “Just fuck me and leave me to die!” “I might just do that, Wesker dearest!”

Chris yelled, then kissed Wesker forcefully, shoving his tongue in her mouth and wrestled with her tongue. Wesker fought fiercely against him, but Chris was clearly stronger than her now. Chris had been rocking his hips mercifully until now as he plunged his aching meat into her hungry cunt, making her cry out in his mouth. He began pumping her with a smooth pace, but her being the ‘virgin’ now, her tightness and her inexperience made it quick for them both. Wesker cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed the fourth time that night, or maybe the fifth. Chris came seconds after overflowing her pussy to run onto the floor.

“Gods, Wesker, I think I’ll bring you home!” That said, Wesker tried to rise but fell immediately, coughing up blood. “Let me go, you sick bastard!” Wesker cried out in pain. “Am I?” Chris clutched his hand against his chest. Wesker scowled, starting to look like her former self. “At least uncuff me, I have a broken shoulder blade, you know!” She screamed. “Okay!” Chris complied with that, at least. “And give me my pants.” Chris knew it had to end somewhere, so he rose, pulled his own pants up, then walked to Wesker’s and threw them at her. “Dick!” She muttered. Chris laughed. “Anytime, Wesker!” Wesker put on her pants and got to her feet shakily, pulling them up the rest of the way, zipping and buckling.

She pulled her shirt off her wounded shoulder and started to button that up as well, but not before checking the bullet wound. It stopped bleeding but had turned angry and red from being punched and what not. Chris was now dressed and put his weapon back. He watched Wesker make her way to her boots very slowly and almost bowlegged. If the situation weren’t as serious, he would have laughed. Wesker sat slowly and grimaced but finally got her boots on and tied. She attempted to rise but ended up retching blood instead. “Go, Chris, leave me.”

She never looked at Chris but bowed her head in shame. “I can’t believe you fucked me, Chris.” She laughed, looking at Chris finally. “If STARS were still around, I’d give you my job.” She laughed but started coughing. Blood bubbled from her throat and dripped to the floor. “I will help you, Wesker, on one condition.” She sneered at him as she rocked forward slightly, “I don’t need your pity, and I don’t want your help! Augh!” She clutched her chest as she fell over in another spasm fit. “FUUUCCKKK!!” She screamed. She was turning back into a he. Another five minutes passed, Wesker was breathing heavily but still awake.

Chris didn’t have much choice but to bring Wesker with him. He reached for Wesker’s collar and heaved him over his shoulder. A grunt of pain, but nothing else was said. Chris believed he could trust Wesker not to pull his own gun or knife on him and ran as fast as he could to where Claire waited for him. He would have lots of fun with his new toy. Chris grinned an evil grin as he ran through the exploding hallways.


	2. Payback is a Bitch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar concept as chapter 1, different scenario. More blood and whump. Chris is a total douche, but Wesker seemingly comes around at the end. Probably the better of these three scenarios. Scratch that, they are all terrible. Shitty abrupt ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, dubious science, male/female parts, vaginal sex, I have no clue, stolen virginity, Code Veronica, mention past rape, blame it all on the virus, Shitty abrupt ending

Alexia’s broken body lay on the floor in the main hall, her neck broken despite her newfound abilities. In a few hours, she will awaken as the other zombies and search for flesh. Wesker held his side, which had been ripped open by one of Alexia’s attacks. Despite the wound, he had a grin on his face, victory. He grabbed Alexia’s foot and started to drag it towards the doors when he heard a noise. He looked in Chris’s direction, “Why if it isn’t Chris Redfield.” Wesker dropped Alexia’s leg and started to walk towards Chris. Chris rose to dodge any attack Wesker planned for him.

Wesker now stood a foot away, sizing Chris up with reptilian eyes. Chris knew Wesker was hurt but not how badly. Before Wesker could react, Chris took the butt of his colt magnum and rammed it into Wesker’s bleeding side. Chris jumped back to safety, and Wesker leaned over and clutched his side. “Fuck you, Chris!” Wesker spat, blood oozing between his lips. Chris looked at him, almost frightened. “It was self-defense. You should know that if I wanted to kill you, I’d of wasted a bullet,” Chris spoke the truth. Wesker tottered to a pedestal and leaned against it. He looked at Chris angrily and then charged him, knocking both of them to the ground.

Chris took advantage of Wesker’s wound and punched it repetitively. Wesker attempted to punch Chris, but the force of his side being pummeled was too much. Wesker fell off Chris, who then sat on Wesker’s abdomen, pinning him down. Wesker grimaced at the pressure on his wound, and his head sagged onto the floor. His glory and glamour had vanished. “So Wesker, I guess the table has turned?” Saying that, he jumped up and fell back down onto Wesker, who cried out and spat frothy blood. Wesker snarled. Chris started to rock his ass, moving on Wesker’s wound, letting the blood soak into his pants.

“Ah Wesker, I know you’ve always wanted me!” Chris cried out in fake orgasm. Wesker looked startled that turned to anger in seconds. “How dare you!” Wesker shouted, leaning up. “And I guess I’ve always felt the same…” Chris looked down with a nasty sneer. “I’ve always wanted to know what it felt like with you…” Wesker’s head fell back, hoping he would say ‘inside me.’ Chris moved his face close to Wesker’s, who was gasping for air like a fish at Chris's heavy weight. “Around me.” Wesker’s eyes bulged, and he had totally forgotten one of the nasty side effects of being infected. He had both male and female organs now.

“Oh, fuck!” Wesker shouted. Chris moved away and said excitedly, “Exactly!” Chris grabbed Wesker’s chin to hold it still and started to lick the blood off his face. One of Wesker’s hands grabbed his wrist, but he was too weak with blood loss. Chris by now, was hard with lust, humping Wesker’s body. Chris was enjoying Wesker’s disgust, and he also liked the warm blood that had now soaked his pants. “Get off me, you fuck!” Wesker rebelled. Chris grinned and got off Wesker, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Wesker. “This’ll be fun! Now get up.” Wesker frowned but slowly made it to his feet. Chris smiled secretly and pointed the gun at Wesker.

“Take off your clothes. Now.” Wesker rolled his eyes. “You've got to be kidding, Chris!” Chris aimed at Wesker’s left shoulder and fired. Wesker was knocked backward, splattering blood everywhere and gasping as he choked on his blood. “Get up, Wesker!” Chris was angry. He didn’t want to shoot him, but that was the only way to make him listen. Wesker pulled himself to his feet slowly. One hand now bracing against his new wound. “Take off your shirt and follow me. With difficulty, Wesker obliged. He unbuttoned his shirt until he got to his vest, which he unbuckled and discarded. It was useless now.

He continued unbuttoning his jacket and slowly pulled it off one arm and then the other. He then threw it at Chris, who caught it. “Good boy.” Chris laughed at Wesker’s expense. Wesker growled at him, exposing bloody teeth. He still had a white tank top on, but it was practically covered in blood. “That too, we can’t clean your wounds with you wearing that filthy thing.” Wesker sighed and attempted to take it off but stopped. He started to feel dizzy and put his good arm against the pedestal. He then leaned his forehead against it, bringing a hand to his brow. “You okay, man?” Chris asked. Wesker looked at him angrily and stepped towards him shakily.

“Okay! I am not okay! One thing I’m infected, two my side is a fucking bloody mess, three you shot me, four you want to fuck me, and five I feel like dying again!” Wesker spat angrily, his foot got caught on a rock from the previous attack on Chris, and he stumbled. “Fuck!” He leaned forward. “Fine, be a pussy! Still gonna get it. No matter what!” Chris mocked him. “The least I can do is bandage you up before I fuck your brains out.” Chris didn’t smile. Defeat, Wesker let Chris attend to his wounds. Chris removed the bloody tank top and started cleaning the wounds. While doing this, he noticed many scars on Wesker’s torso. Some more recent. Some even he knew.

Chris made some finishing touches on Wesker and then wrapped gauze around the wounds, the shoulder, and the wound in his side. At least three ribs were broken, but Chris dared not to put them in place. Wesker had sat straight-faced through most of it. When Chris finished, he pushed Wesker over to land on his stomach. Chris immediately sat on Wesker’s ass, pining Wesker to the ground. At least now they were on a rug. Chris now rocked his hips into Wesker, who hissed at the contact with his genitals and the floor. Chris got up and then turned around. “Don’t move.” Chris took off Wesker’s boots and socks, throwing them in a pile. “Turn over!” Chris nudged Wesker in the side, who rolled over.

Chris undid his belt and zipper, then proceeded to pull off Wesker’s pants, leaving him nude. Wesker tried his hardest to curl into a ball and snarl at Chris. “You were never modest before Wesker. Why start now.” Wesker only growled. Chris started removing his own clothing but kept sharp eyes on Wesker. After he removed his pants, his cock jutting out from his body in excitement. The skin still smeared with Wesker’s blood. “Come on, Wesker, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Wesker crawled away until he hit the stairs, where he started to go up backward. Chris caught his legs before he got too far. “Let me go! Now!” Wesker screamed at him. Chris refused to let go but wrapped his fingers in Wesker’s hair only to kiss him deeply.

Wesker groaned in protest. Chris’s tongue fought with his until it won, exploring every crevice in Wesker’s mouth. Chris’s other hand, however, explored other regions. He grabbed Wesker’s soft penis and slowly pumped it with his hand. It didn’t take long for him to get hard. Chris was still kissing him roughly when his hands went past Wesker’s testicles. Chris was searching for his asshole, but to his surprise, there was a new hole in between Wesker’s asshole and dick. He slowly started to tease the outside of it until he found a nub that protruded near the top of the opening. Chris was amazed. Wesker broke the kiss and threw his head back to moan.

His body spasmed, not used to the new sensitive area. He slowly regained some wits and grabbed Chris’s wrist. “Chris, stop, it's not what you think!” Wesker was very flushed. Chris only didn’t stop but pushed one finger into Wesker’s slit. He cried out, either pleasure or pain Chris couldn’t tell. Chris then rolled Wesker onto his stomach and leaned over Wesker’s body, and continued to play with Wesker. Wesker grabbed onto the carpeted stairs in an attempt to rise, but that was a bad idea. Chris grabbed his hips and pulled him back until his engorged tip pointed at Wesker’s tight hole. “You’ll pay for this, Chris. You have…” Chris pulled Wesker fully onto his dick.

Wesker’s back arched in pain. “Like a virgin, eh Wesker!” He couldn’t talk or speak or do anything but fight back tears as Chris started to fuck him. Chris pulled Wesker back onto him as he pulled out. “You’re so tight! Fuck!” Wesker managed to growl at the statement. He was started to get used to the sensation until Chris started to rub his cock with his free hand. Now he was in bliss. Both moaned loudly as Chris thrust faster. “Chris, stop… Ugghh!” Wesker attempted to push Chris away, but the wounds hurt worse than before, and the pleasure between his legs left him weak.

One hand braced his body as the other pushed against Chris’s chest. He arched his back as Chris moved his hands away from his cock and to the nub of nerves above his cunt. “Oh, Fuck!” Wesker gasped out despite himself. Chris leaned forward and began to suck on Wesker’s neck, slowly making his way up his jaw and capturing his mouth. Wesker tried to push away. “Chris… Please...” Wesker gasped as he pulled his head far from Chris and attempted to move back. Chris wouldn’t have it and used both hands to grab an ass cheek and pumped Wesker faster. Chris was almost ready to explode. He could hardly breathe past loud gasping and moaning.

He was pushing Wesker onto him roughly that he didn’t notice when his wounds reopened to bleed heavily. Wesker groaned in protest, the pain taking over the pleasure. “Wesker, I’m cuming!” Chris thrust a few more times and then buried himself deeply into Wesker, and his cum hit the walls of his pussy, which caused him to orgasm. Wesker’s body shook as he came, cum spewing forth from his dick along the stairs. His cunt clamped down on Chris’s pole, milking him of release. Chris had filled Wesker with cum, and it now slipped down his buried dick to drip onto the carpet in shining white globs.

Both spent, Chris fell on Wesker, who was lying fully on the stairs. Once Wesker regained his breath, he attempted to push Chris off him to no avail. “No, no!” Chris teased as he shook a finger at Wesker. Wesker was annoyed now. He pushed at Chris, who only laughed. He growled in frustration. “Chris, get off me. I’m bleeding again.” This made him move only to grab Wesker and pull him into his lap. Chris’s cock now nestled along Wesker’s asshole. “Damnit, Chris!” His asshole was now being teased and stretched with Chris’s cum. “Aahhh!” Wesker hissed as his prostate was stroked. His dick returned to life as it was jabbed over and over again.

Chris hissed as Wesker started to rock his hips into his dick, which was ready for round two. Chris felt that Wesker was ready now. Chris positioned his dick above Wesker’s hole and slid his fingers out. He then pushed his head in his entrance. Wesker gripped both of Chris’s muscular thighs and held on for life. Chris slowly pushed the rest of himself inside Wesker until his ass met Chris’s thighs. “Ready, Wesker?” Chris murmured. Wesker grunted in response and scrunched his face up, head angled back. Chris started to pull Wesker off of him to slam him back down again. Both grunted in response and moved faster against each other. Wesker used his legs to push himself up and down on Chris’s cock.

Wesker’s side and shoulder hurt, but the pleasure had momentarily blocked it out as he raced to fulfill his need once again. “Ugghh.” Wesker tipped his head back as he came spurting hot cum to cover his and Chris’s chests and clamp down onto Chris’s cock. After it ended, Wesker began to feel the pain. His eyes filled with tears, which made their way down pale cheeks. Chris continued to thrust into Wesker, but he was spent. Chris road out his orgasm on Wesker’s dead weight. He shot cum deep inside Wesker, filling his ass to the brim. “Man, you feel incredible!” Chris gripped Wesker’s hair and wrenched his head until Chris could kiss him roughly.

Wesker did nothing to fight him off. Chris found this weird until Wesker actually collapsed against him.

 ** _Shitty abrupt ending_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgence at its best. Or worst. Whatever.


	3. Not So Slick Now, Are You! Or Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same concept as chapter 1, different scenario. Poor Wesker, Chris is a dick. Even more whump. Shitty abrupt ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape, non-con, blood and gore, Poor Wesker, Chris is a douchebag, no seriously Chris is a dick in my earlier writings, pregnancy, unintentional pregnancy, MPREG, might be considered MPREG but not sure, blame it all on the virus, dubious sciences, breeding, intentional self-harm, attempted suicide, attempted abortion, utter crap
> 
> This could be another alternate ending for “That Was Some Fuck”

Chris couldn’t think but acted automatically at the charging bull headed straight for him. He pulled the trigger on his handgun as Wesker raced towards him. He heard a grunt, but Wesker plowed into him anyway. They both crashed against the wall. Chris was surprised when Wesker rolled off him and clutched his chest. “Damn you, Chris!” Chris’s mind was on autopilot. He took his gun and brought the butt to Wesker’s temple until he fell on his side. Chris then smashed it into the bullet wound a few times. Wesker, finally unconscious, coughed up blood.

The bullet must have snapped a rib and then passed through his right lung at an upward angle and finally lodged in his shoulder blade, cracking bone and tearing organ and muscle tissue. The bullet still obviously lodged in his shoulder. Chris took out some rope that hadn’t fallen from his pack. He now used it to bind Wesker’s hands to the railing. Just as he finished, Wesker woke up and grunted. Chris kicked him in the bullet wound, which made him cry out. He looked at Chris angrily, “What’s that look for? You were going to kill me!” Chris yelled at him. Wesker spat, “You left me there! You left me to die, and now look at me! I’m nothing more than a thinking fucking zombie!” Chris finally noticed that Wesker didn’t look his usual self.

His hair was disheveled, his eyes a strange coloring, teeth reddish pink from internal bleeding. Chris had never seen Wesker so upset. “Wesker, you tried to kill me with your Tyrant!” Chris brutally kicked Wesker’s wound again, causing him to choke up more blood. “Chris, you don’t understand. I was their puppet then. Now I’m on my own with a new organization. They kept me alive with... this!” Wesker spat in disgust. Chris grabbed a chair and was listening intently. “After you left, I must have woken up, but that Tyrant had done something to me. Implanted me or whatever. But somehow, I found an agent that was getting out with the G-virus and T-virus samples. He helped me in return for my secrets.

So he took me to a lab, but I haven’t seen him since. The doctors did horrible experiments on me. One I still shudder at.” Wesker clenched his teeth, and he suppressed a frothy cough. “So, you’re telling me that what happened to you is my fault? Can’t you think of a better excuse?” Chris leaned back and chuckled. Wesker was not amused. “What’s so fucking funny?!” “Oh nothing…” Chris jumped out of his chair and sprang at Wesker, catching him off guard. He grabbed his hair and forced him to look up. “Well, Wesker…” Wesker looked surprised. Chris then forcefully kissed Wesker, who moaned in protest. Chris was able to get his tongue past Wesker’s lips and explored his bloody mouth.

Wesker finally bit Chris’s tongue enough to draw blood. Chris took his gun and drew back, and pointed it at Wesker’s head. “I like how you taste, Wesker!” Wesker sneered but said nothing. “Chris…” Chris slammed the gun butt into Wesker’s cheek, whipping his head back to bang against the bars. A nasty purple bruise began to form. “You remember what happened before the tyrant got out, correct? I think it’s time for me to return the favor.” Chris paced in front of Wesker, who looked angrily at Chris. “I think that would be a bad thing, Chris.” Wesker spat. Chris suddenly went down on one knee and grabbed Wesker’s right boot, and started to untie it.

He took the sock off as well, then dropped the foot to the cold floor below. Wesker hissed at Chris. He did the same to Wesker’s left foot. “Is the floor cold?” Chris unbuckled the pack and then grabbed hold of Wesker's jacket; he tore it out of his pants violently and pulled it open with a rip. Buttons were sent in all directions. Wesker wore an undershirt beneath the black shirt, and it was partially soaked in blood. Chris took out his knife and slowly cut the t-shirt off Wesker, exposing his maimed chest. Chris put the knife back and brought one calloused hand to Wesker’s chest.

He traced a few of the scars he had with one fingertip. He pushed the shirt and undershirt over Wesker's shoulders. Wesker gasped in pain, the bullet wound now in the open air. Chris returned his attention to Wesker’s chest. He started to caress his right pectoral, playing with the now hard nipple. Wesker wrenched his head back violently to smash against the bars. He tried to use his feet to gain leverage, but Chris grabbed an ankle in each hand and sat between the now open legs. Chris stared at Wesker evilly. Wesker’s eyes blazed with anger and fear. Chris smiled, and he reached for Wesker’s belt. He undid it, but Wesker thrashed about making it difficult.

Chris unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of Wesker’s black pants. He got up and took a pant leg in each hand. Violently he practically tore them off Wesker. So violently that he heard Wesker’s naked ass hit the cold floor with a thud. “Fuck you, Chris!” Wesker was furious. Chris looked at Wesker hungrily. “I’ve been waiting so long to repay you!” Wesker had drawn his legs up to his chest, but Chris grabbed an ankle and wrenched his legs out far enough for Chris to get between them again and press his crotch to Wesker’s exposed genitals. Except Wesker had the wrong genitalia. Chris actually tripped backward to lean against a glass case.

“Wesker, what did they do to you?” Chris gasped out. Wesker pulled his legs up to hide his secret. He clenched his teeth and shook his head. “They took away everything, and the virus they injected me with altered my body. I have a regular cycle, but I’ll never be the same. The virus… at first it was just a slit, and then it opened… my penis seemed to retract into my body, but now I can bear young. That was part of the mission; a nasty side effect I dislike very much.” Wesker looked so pitiful to Chris. For Wesker to admit that much was defeat almost, but Chris still wanted a good lay. Payback was indeed a bitch.

He advanced on Wesker, then grabbed a leg in each hand. “I’ll promise to be gentle,” Chris murmured next to Wesker’s ear. Wesker was scared. Scared of his body and what might happen to it. “Chris, please, stop!” Wesker writhed in agony. Chris finally sat between Wesker’s spread legs. He then grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and tilted Wesker’s body up till it was resting in Chris’s lap. Chris jerked his hips against Wesker a few times, enough for his erection to push at Wesker’s sweet opening. “Chris, I’ve never…!” Chris captured Wesker’s lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue wrestled with Wesker’s. Chris only tasted blood, though the blood was sweet. “Mmmph!” Wesker tried to break the kiss and succeeded.

Chris started to nip at Wesker’s neck, and he finally let his hands explore. One went to Wesker’s left nipple, and the other went to his slit. Chris stuck one finger inside Wesker, and the other rubbed against the nub of nerves near the top. Wesker gasped loudly and snapped his head back. “Chris, stop!” He pleaded as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. Chris ignored him and continued his foreplay. He was sliding his one finger in and out of Wesker at the same pace as his thumb on his clit. The friction from both was too much, though, and Wesker’s inexperience and virginity would be his undoing.

Wesker started to move his hips against Chris’s hand as he grunted in pleasure, pain, and shame, his face completely flushed, and he was breathing harder and harder as Chris pushed his body to orgasm. Chris knew Wesker hated him completely now. Chris stopped his kissing and looked at Wesker’s face, who was in the throes of passion. Never had Wesker experienced this with his new genitalia, having ignored the new orifice as much as he possibly could. He looked up at Chris in frustration, shame, and pain. Chris grinned. Wesker was so wet he couldn’t believe it. He took his hand away for a second to taste him. Wesker snarled and cried out in disappointment. Chris returned his hand to Wesker’s hole and now shoved two fingers inside him. Wesker pumped his hips faster onto Chris's hand, his juices starting to soak into Chris’s pants, coating the huge erection hidden.

Wesker arched his back as he felt himself almost cumming, and then Chris withdrew, leaving him in agony. “Uggh!” He snarled and rasped, “Finish it, or I’ll try my best to kill you!” The expression plus his ordeal made Chris laugh. “Okay, Captain!” And with that, he grabbed Wesker’s hair in one hand and wrenched his head back violently to kiss him, letting him taste himself. The other hand, Chris jammed his fingers into Wesker’s virgin cunt and pumped them in and out as he used his thumb to jam against his clit. Muffled protests and encouragements were heard from Wesker, who was having incredible difficulty breathing.

Chris abandoned his mouth for his ear and bit it lightly. Wesker was so close. Several more thrusts, and then Wesker was cumming, liquid soaking Chris’s pants even more. His back arched insanely as his head was thrown back violently against the bars, blazing eyes rolled back in his head as he cried out loudly. Wesker whined as Chris thrust his fingers again into his body as it convulsed with orgasm. Finally spent, Wesker collapsed as much as his bonds and Chris would let him. Chris licked the side of Wesker’s face lazily, “That was amazing. I wonder what it would be like with you around me.”

Wesker tried to sit up, but he was too weak. “Chris, you can’t, what if I…” Chris grabbed Wesker’s jaw roughly. “I don’t care what happens to you. You hurt Claire. Tried to kill me, twice!” He squeezed his hand tighter. Wesker was furious, and he had lost his trust in him. The bruise on his cheek began to ache from Chris’s fingers. Chris, meanwhile, had taken off his belt and put it aside. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them. Wesker watched Chris’s hands with fear. “Chris…” but the name was muffled and distorted. Chris had found a good use for his belt. He picked it up and removed his hand from Wesker’s jaw, which clicked loudly.

“Chris, let me explain again. You hmmmghh!” The belt was put in his mouth like a bit and pulled tight to the back of his head. Wesker was beyond angry, and he jerked his body violently against Chris, twisting his head, moving his hips enough to get one foot against Chris’s chest and push. It would have knocked Chris backward, but Chris had held onto the railing next to Wesker’s head and proceeded to punch Wesker’s knee, swinging the leg outward. Wesker cried out. He knew the punch had dislocated his kneecap. Chris had pulled his pants down by the time Wesker came out of his daze. He stiffened and moved back against the bars until it hurt. “I’ll make you a deal, if I remove the belt, I don’t want to hear any bullshit out of you!”

Wesker nodded quickly. Chris slowly removed the belt, eyes locked fiercely on Wesker’s face. Wesker’s glamour and glory were spent. All that was left was a pitiful, shaking, pleading shell. “Chris…” But that was all that was uttered, and Chris brought a spiked finger into the closed wound, reopening it and making blood spew forth out of Wesker’s mouth as he choked. Chris’s face was freckled with blood, but most landed on Wesker’s chest and some on the floor. It slid down to his slit and dripped onto Chris’s thighs. He grabbed Wesker by the hair and murmured into his ear, “Poor little Albert, what are you gonna do now?” A choked sob answered him, and he claimed the mouth that uttered it fiercely.

As he probed Wesker’s mouth, he used his free hand to hold his bobbing dick still to point at Wesker’s opening. Wesker moaned slightly. The moan turned into a cry of protest as Chris slowly slid the head of his huge throbbing cock into his slit. Chris pulled back to hear Wesker’s cries. It wasn’t every day he got to fuck his ex-captain. He let go of Wesker’s hair and used the now free hand to pull the folds away from his opening, giving himself better access. Wesker wildly thrashed in pain. He felt tears start to well in his eyes, but he held them back. He felt Chris’s dick inch its way into his body until it hit something, a barrier of sorts. “So Wesker, I'm going to get to completely deflower you, hmm?”

Wesker clenched his teeth and jerked his head back. Chris enjoyed this, and he slowly put pressure on the barrier. Wesker’s teeth ground together, and he whined low in his throat. Chris wanted a reaction; he grabbed Wesker’s ass with both hands and pushed his cock the rest of the way in, which caused Wesker’s head to slam into the bars. Wesker's mouth and eyes open in shock, and then the pain hit him, and he let a loud cry escape his lips, but no moisture fell from his eyes. Yet. His whole body shuddered from pain and blood loss. Chris now used his hands for leverage as he thrust into Wesker. He slowly drew out and then forcefully thrust back in again, shaking Wesker’s frame even more than it did. Wesker grunted in pain. Chris continued to thrust into Wesker’s cunt, but he had begun to thrust back in faster, making Wesker cry out in pain even louder.

Tears began to form once again, and with each painful ramming of Chris’s meat inside him, brought more moisture to his eyes. “Oh, Fuck!” It was all Wesker could manage as Chris moved one hand between their legs. His fingers found Wesker’s nub and started to tease it at first, which made Wesker’s body jerk violently, starting to build the feeling of ecstasy back up. “Hmm, let’s try that again, eh?” Chris started to put increasing pressure on the nub of nerves making Wesker’s body convulse violently.

“Chris!” Wesker was close to another orgasm. He could barely speak. Sweat trickled down his body, making it shine in the soft light of the lab. Chris moved his head towards Wesker’s, increasing the thrusts of his fingers. He began to lick Wesker’s neck, which was where most of his sweat seemed to collect. “I love how you taste, Wesker. I would love to take you with me.” Wesker never heard him. He cried out harshly as he reached his orgasm, slick gushed down Chris’s dick, covering his balls, and slid over his thighs. Wesker’s walls gripped his aching dick hungrily, milking him.

The tears in Wesker’s eyes would not be let loose, not yet. “Oh Wesker, I think you need a change in scenery.” Chris pulled his dick out of Wesker’s still convulsing slit. He got up and grabbed Wesker’s hips; he rotated Wesker’s body until Wesker was almost standing bent over at the waist. “Chris, please, stop!” Chris spread Wesker’s weak legs. The one with the damaged kneecap would not support any of Wesker’s weight, and he grabbed Wesker’s hips and leaned Wesker forward more until his quivering slick passage was in full view for Chris to see.

He supported Wesker’s bad side with one hand, and he used the other to hold his dick in place at Wesker’s entrance and slowly pushed back in again. Wesker cried out in pain, still hurting from his multiple injuries. Now that Wesker had to stand and support some of his own weight, it hurt more than before. The tears that had been held back for so long finally were allowed to fall. They slowly slid down his cheeks until they reached his chin, where they started to collect. Chris, tired of playing, began to thrust into Wesker with increased intensity. He was racing to fulfill his desires. “Ah, Wesker! You're so fucking tight!” Chris mocked him.

The tears started to fall to the floor as he was rocked forward. Due to the bonds, he couldn’t look up, but he knew Chris was grinning. Wesker could feel Chris start to fuck his even faster, stretching him further painfully. Wesker cried out as Chris’s fingers found his clit again and played with it. Wesker’s breaths were getting heavier, and it was hard to take deep breaths due to his chest wound. Chris’s breaths also increased, and Wesker knew that Chris was close, very close. Every thrust was harder than the last, and Wesker’s body was thrust forward, his head hit against the bars his wrists were tied to, the skin already rubbed raw and bleeding. “Chris!” Wesker sobbed.

Wesker almost collapsed if Chris didn’t have as good a grip on his hips as he did. Chris pulled and pushed Wesker’s body towards and away from him faster and faster. Chris’s cock twitched as he deepened his thrusts more, stretching Wesker to his limit, which made him cry out. “Ah Wesker, I’m cumming!” Chris cried out as his orgasm hit him hard. Wesker felt the cock inside him explode, shooting thick ropes of semen seep inside him. Wesker cried out as the new sensation also caused him to orgasm. His hot juices mingled with Chris’s to slip out past the buried cock to drip down Wesker’s shaking thighs in a thick gush. Wesker was exhausted. So, exhausted he couldn’t even stand any longer and completely collapsed, bringing Chris with him.

Chris nuzzled Wesker’s neck longingly, satisfied with Wesker’s performance. “That was really great, Wesker!” Wesker was still breathing hard, and he suddenly felt sick, so sick he actually got up enough to lean over the railing to retch blood and whatever else was in his stomach. And then, as he collapsed, he felt it. A growing thing in his abdomen. He looked down at himself and understood it had already started to protrude slightly. “Fuck… Fuck… Fuck! Chris, unbind me! Do it now, please!” Wesker was too weak to really do anything else but beg. Chris sighed, but he knew Wesker was not strong enough to do anything to hurt him. He pulled his now half erect cum covered cock out of Wesker and went searching for his knife.

“Aaahh!” Wesker was hunched over slightly on his side, arms tense above his head. Chris found his knife and released Wesker’s bound wrists, who just used his now free hands to wrap around himself and curl into a ball. Chris watched Wesker intently, expecting an attack any minute. “Wesker, get dressed.” Wesker didn’t move, “No. Just leave me here.” Chris stormed over to him and grabbed an arm, pulling Wesker upright to his feet. Wesker snarled and swung at Chris, missing when Chris moved back, causing Wesker to fall to the floor. “I don’t want to exist anymore. I’m just a fucking experiment!” Chris was confused, and his face scrunched up. “What the hell are you talking about? Stop being a bitch and just fucking get dressed!”

Wesker looked up at Chris and slowly got to his feet. “Do you see it, Chris! Do you fucking see it! I fucking told you, but you wouldn’t fucking listen!” Wesker grabbed Chris’s hand and placed it on the protruding mass of his abdomen. Chris was startled and jerked back, almost falling. “What the hell?” Wesker snarled viciously, “You damn know what the hell it is! I fucking told you but no—Aauugh!” Wesker seemed to just crumple where he stood. But Chris caught him before he could hit the floor. “Let me go, you fucking bastard!” Wesker snapped and then seemed to lose all strength, “I’m tired… so tired.” Chris rose to his feet, gathered Wesker's clothes, and walked back to him, who was sitting on the cold lab floor, arms around his legs, shaking.

His damaged leg was swollen from where the kneecap had been dislocated. “Stand up!” Wesker slowly got to his feet. Chris helped him into his pants, uncaring of the still slick mess. “Now go sit in that chair.” Wesker sighed in defeat and sat in the chair Chris had vacated earlier. Chris removed Wesker’s black shirt along with his undershirt, which he ripped into strips. “I’m going to dress your wounds, so stay still.” Wesker did as well as he could. However, sitting up straight was a burden. His back and genitals ached terribly, and he looked down at his protruding belly, placing a shaking hand against the swollen flesh. He could already feel the growing child inside him. It was unnerving and caused him to have rising panic. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Wesker was afraid, afraid of what the child may be. Was it a monster or a human? Would he die in the process of its impending birth? Its growth was much faster than normal gestation, but he didn’t know by how much, and that terrified him.

Chris had finished bandaging him and had left his side. Wesker put his black shirt back on but was no longer able to close it, all the buttons having been popped off. Plus, it would constrict his expanding stomach. He looked to his right and saw a possible answer. The stairs. He could throw himself down them and end this misery. He got up from the chair and shuffled to the top of the stairs. “Wesker, what are you doing?” Chris was about five feet away. Wesker sneered back at him, “What does it look like! Erasing your mistake!” Wesker tried to take his leap of faith, but Chris got to him first. However, the momentum sent them both falling down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Wesker had been knocked unconscious, but Chris was aware. He had put his arms around Wesker and had pulled his body into his own, protecting Wesker’s burden from the flight down the stairs. Chris lay a moment, listening for Wesker’s breaths, which were wet and laborious. Chris could feel warmth soak into his shirt, realizing Wesker was bleeding again. Wesker must have hit the stairs quite hard. Blood also seeped down the nap of his neck. Chris sat Wesker against the wall. He then crouched down and pulled Wesker’s arms over his shoulders. He then got up and leaned forward so that Wesker was balanced on his back. He hooked his arms under Wesker’s legs to piggyback carry him.

Chris went out of the lab doors and then jumped into the water. He had a hard time getting Wesker up to the main floor. When he got up there, he used the halberd to open the doors he wasn’t able to before. He now stood in an open empty space. It looked like a hatch for an airplane. Wesker was starting to come out of his daze, “What the…?” Chris put him back down and walked further into the open space. Wesker stumbled to the wall using it to balance himself.

**_Shitty abrupt ending!_ **

This is what I had planned for the rest of this mess. 99.999% chance I will not revisit this/finish.

-Wesker attempts to throw himself down the stairs (added)

-Chris takes Wesker to Antarctica on plane

-Chris has Wesker follow him throughout the ordeal

-Takes Claire home on a plane? Steve alive?

-Wesker has the child while in Antarctica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would not want to disappoint by actually posting something I finished from back in the day. Actually, none of them are finished.
> 
> It has been a good decade+ since I played Code Veronica so no clue when/where this even takes place in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I find that young me loved Wesker bashing as much as old me, except Chris is the antagonist in most of these and not the caretaker. I blame this on reading too many DBZ mpreg fics.
> 
> C:W3


End file.
